


Ghost

by Inuseiko



Category: Mystery Skulls
Genre: Demons, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Posessions, Romance, Songfic, Tragedy, i need to find a happy end for this, mystery skulls drives me insane, sad as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuseiko/pseuds/Inuseiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't get the song or the video out of my head. So since I'm not exactly artistically inclined, I wrote it out. Exactly as I thought it happened from watching the video. Enjoy the songfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I couldn’t get this song out of my head. SO naturally, I had to write about it. I’m not sure about the other characters names aside from Lewis, so I’m going to go with the ones I saw most often/liked the most. Those are: Lewis (bara skull ghost), Vivi (blue girl), Mystery (dog/fox demon), and Arthur (yellow dude). I’m leaving out the flashback part because I want to do it justice by itself, in separate stories.  
> I’m going to do it in five parts.  
> Part one: Music Video novelization  
> Part two: Lewis pov of accident  
> Part three: Vivi pov of accident  
> Part four: Arthur pov of accident  
> Part five: Mystery pov of accident  
> I might do other adventures based off of the other songs if the mood hits me. So enjoy!

The orange van sped along the darkened country road, the bright pink Mystery Skulls logo, shining. It was a dark night and the trees and shadows had an almost oppressive quality to them. The branches seemed so gnarled and long that they’d snatch you up and take you away.

**_Cause the world might do me in_ **   


But the laughter in the van was untouched by the darkness. It was just three friends on the road to their next adventure.

“So where should we head next, guys?” Arthur asked. Vivi smiled.

“Well, let’s see.” She mused, adjusting her glasses. “We unmasked the Boogeyman of Barana, exposed the Demon Sheik of Daemonville and busted the Wendigo of Wallah-Wallah. So…wherever the road takes us, I suppose.”  

“Well yeah, but, I still need a direction.” Arthur said with a laugh. Mystery barked eagerly, looking ahead through the windshield.

“Eh, you want to go forward, boy? You heard him Arthur, forward march!” Vivi declared, pointing ahead. Arthur laughed as shook his head.

“Yes ma’am.”

**_It's all right cause I'm with friends_ **

“We’ll go out and find some ghosts!” Vivi declared. “Real ones, not just greedy people in monster suits. “Arthur clenched the wheel tighter.

“Vivi, ghosts…don’t exist.” Arthur said, casting a quick look at her. “You…know that right?” Of course, he knew the truth, he thought, casting a look over at the dog sitting between them, but he needed her to believe. Needed one of them to believe that the world was safe to roam at night…

“Of course they do! Ghosts, goblins, monsters, and even demons! And we’re going to prove it! I bet they’re nice!” Mystery just gave a sigh and hung his head, glasses sliding down slightly.

Suddenly the van gave a groan, light systems flickering, then going dark.

“Arthur, you did remember to fill up the gas tank at the last station, right?” Vivi asked. Arthur nodded, laughing nervously under the intense stares of his friends.

“I did!...Or at least, I…might have? Hehe?”

Vivi sighed, now they’d have to hope there was someplace they could stay to get help. The van creaked along slowly, finally puttering to a stop in front of a large mansion.

“Well at least there’s a house right here!” Arthur said, pointing. “We can ask for help!”

  
**_Cause I'm giving up again_ **   
**_It doesn't matter_ **

Vivi knocked on the heavy oak doors, calling out. But there didn’t seem to be anyone inside.

“M-maybe they’re asleep?” Arthur said, looking around nervously. “We should..wait until morning.” Vivi put her arms on her hips, scowling at him.

“We need help! We can’t wait that long.” She declared. Mystery leaned against the doors, scratching at them with his paws. The doors suddenly swung open wide, displaying an opulent room. Once they stepped inside, the doors slammed shut behind them, trapping them in darkness.

**_And I'm feeling like a ghost_ **

 

“Hello! Is anyone there?” Vivi called. Mystery whined at her side, pressing his side against her.

“This is bad! Vivi, we need to get out of here!” Arthur cried. This whole situation was not normal. The van breaking down was one thing, but for it to suddenly stop in front of a house that was conveniently there… And now, the doors opened and closed without anyone operating them. This was beginning to feel a lot like…

**_And it's what I hate the most_ **

A purple flame sparked to life before their eyes, hovering in the air. It danced ahead of them, casting their faces in its haunting glow.  
  
“Oh my, what’s that?” Vivi gasped.

The flame continued advancing somehow igniting the other candles along its way before alighting on a chandelier, setting the fixture ablaze.  
  
 ** _Cause I'm giving up again_**  
 ** _And this time (this time, this time)_**

The atmosphere of the entire room changed. Mystery growled, ears flat against his skull. Arthur swallowed back a moan. He knew it! This oppressive feeling of being watched, of being stalked. The eyes of every painting were upon them. Suddenly, a voice appeared from the darkness.

“Well well boys, what do we have here?” The group stiffened and turned as one to see who had spoken. Behind them were…something. A group of them, hovering behind them, laughing nastily. Vivi gasped with delight.

“Oh my goodness! You’re ghosts, aren’t you! I just knew they were real!” Vivi declared. Arthur grasped tightly at her shoulder, pulling her closer.

“Vivi, be careful, I don’t think these things are friendly…” The tallest spirit seemed to deflate a little at his words.

Well, how rude! Here we are, taking time out of our night to talk to you, and all you can do is be insulting.” He declared. Vivi tried to step forward, scowling at Arthur for refusing to let go of her arm.

“He’s sorry, he didn’t mean it, really!” she said. Another spirit slid into the spot next to her, pouting when Arthur pulled her back against his side.

“Well, I should hope not.” It drawled, advancing on her as one with the rest of the spirits. “After all…we just wanted to invite you...to join us for dinner…”

**_This time I might just disappear  
This time I might just disappear_ **

Arthur gasped and ran. He couldn’t deal with this again, not after last time. He’d taken such care when choosing their assignments. Always picking the ones that seemed most likely to be faked. Why now, after all this time?

“Arthur, what was that about? They wanted to invite us to dinner! They were friendly!”

He looked back to see Mystery and Vivi following him. He reached back to grab her hand. He had to keep her safe, she didn’t understand!

The hallway seemed unnaturally long, suits of armor and portraits lined the walls. He could feel their heads turning to look at him even without him watching. Mystery’s frantic barking snapped him out of his trance. A suit of armor with a sword stood in front of him, ready to strike. He gasped and slid under its swing.

“Vivi, Mystery!” He called.

“We’re all right!” she called back.

The group slid to a stop later, gasping for breath. Vivi collapsed to the floor, breathing ragged. The suit didn’t appear to have followed them, so he slid down beside her. He wanted to rest, but first they had to get out of this nightmare. He cast a quick look up at Mystery, but the dog paid him no mind. Its eyes were on one of the statues. Arthur looked as well. It was a picture of a woman. He caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. There was another painting on their other side. Had it just…moved?

“Well look at this? Such interesting…visitors!” The woman declared, leering down at them.

“I must agree.” Said the portrait directly across from her. “Its eyes alighted on Mystery. “I haven’t seen a...visitor quite like this one before.”

“Sinners!” raved the portrait of the priest. “Sinners will be punished under the eyes of god!” Arthur flinched as its eyes burned into him. It called him a sinner, but…how could it know?

Suddenly the floor underneath them gave way, and they were plunged into darkness.

  
_**This time I might just disappear,** _   
_**This time I might just disappear** _

The group fell together, cries intermingling with the laughter from the portraits. It was like a scene from Alice in Wonderland. Everything was floating around them, bathed in that same lavender light. Mirrors floated past them, but their reflections were twisted. The mirror behind Mystery cracked, completely destroying the reflection. Arthur felt himself being pulled down, faster than the others.

“A-Arthur!” Vivi cried, watching him sink into the inky blackness beneath them.

“Mystery, watch Vivi!” he called, watching them until they were out of sight. How long he fell, he couldn’t say, one moment he was still weightless, and then the next, he hit the floor hard.

Looking around, the room he was in was like a mausoleum. Four bowl lined a path. At the top of a small group of steps, was a large coffin. It seemed to sense his eyes on it, because it slowly creaked open.

**_Try and hear me then I'm done  
Cause I might just say this once_ **

Inside was a skeleton in a black suit. A golden heart floated above its expose ribcage.

Arthur shuddered. Suddenly the room felt too small. There was no air, he couldn’t breathe. He whimpered slightly. The creature’s head snapped up at the sound. It caressed the golden heart gently, unthinkingly as it regarded him. Suddenly, Arthur could breathe again. But who would want to breathe air like this. It was heavy with malice, every breath reached through his lungs to clench his heart.

**_Seen this played out in my dream  
It doesn't matter_ **

It glided towards where his sat on the floor. It was silent, simply staring at him. Then it pointed at him, accusation in its every movement. Arthur pointed at himself, staring stupidly back at it. It wanted him? But why? What could he possibly have done?

  
_**Time for givin' up the ghost** _   
_**Fuck it's you I hated the most** _   
_**And there is no guarantee** _   
_**It doesn't matter** _

The skeleton closed its eyes and then opened them again, that same purple light burning deep inside. Suddenly the bowls at its side burst into roaring purple flame.

“So you don’t recognize me?” A voice seemed to come from deep within the bones. Arthur could feel it chilling him to the bone. “I guess that’s understandable. I look a lot different than I did when you…killed me.” The creature cocked its head to the side, flames springing up and then molding themselves into a familiar hairstyle. “How about now? Do you know me now?!?” It snarled.

Arthur felt his knees go weak, a word escaped his lips.

“Lewis…”

****

**_This time I might just disappear  
This time I might just disappear_ **

_“_ Somebody give thisguy a prize!” Lewis crowed.

“L-Lewis, I, I didn’t. y-you were-“Arthur turned and ran. If he stayed there any longer, staring at that, that thing! He felt that he’d go insane. Its words continued ringing in his head. _When you killed me._ Arthur clenched at his head. That couldn’t be Lewis, it just couldn’t. And besides, it hadn’t even been his fault! Mystery told him so!

  
_**This time I might just disappear** _   
_**This time I might just disappear** _

“Don’t think I’ll let you get away! Not after what you did to me! To her!” Lewis shouted.

“It wasn’t me! It wasn’t my fault!” Arthur called, casting a quick look behind him. The skeleton was right behind him, burning eyes filled with hatred. The hallways were filled with twists and turns, but Arthur just kept running. He spotted Vivi and Mystery ahead, standing in a kitchen. All the time that he had been gone, and they were just calmly making sandwiches? “Run!” He cried, dashing past them.

Vivi watched Arthur go. He was running like the very devil itself was after him. She turned at the sound of Mystery’s growl. Heading towards them at a breakneck speed was a giant skeleton.

“I’ll kill you! It shouted. Vivi didn’t think about reasoning with this skeleton, it was clearly in a bad mood. So she ran.

**_This time I might just disappear  
This time I might just disappear_ **

She followed Arthur into a hallway full of doors. They tried many different doors, but it seemed like every one led back into the hallway. The skeleton ghost kept following them, shouting for Arthur again and again.

“W-what did you do to it?” Vivi asked. Arthur shook his head.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen that monster before! We need to get out of here!”

**_This time I might just disappear  
This time I might just disappear_ **

They hit a dead end, no doors, and no windows. They were trapped.

“Arthur!” The ghost called. “I’ll never forgive you!” It charged at him, intent on ripping him limb from limb.

“NO!” Vivi cried, stepping in front of him, eyes shut as she prepared to take the blow. But it never came. Vivi opened her eyes. The creature was just staring at her. It looked…it looked almost…sad?

“Vivi, Vivi why?” It whispered

“How…how do you know my name? She whispered. The skeleton seemed shocked. He came closer to her, moving slowly.

“Vivi, it’s me, Lewis.” Its eyes implored her. It seemed to despair at her blank look. “Look Vivi” It begged, gesturing toward its golden heart. It floated closer to her, moving the heart toward her hands. “Please, you know me!” it cried.

Vivi looked down at the heart. It seemed to pulse with light. She reached for it, it felt warm, almost…familiar.

**_This time I might just disappear  
This time I might just disappear_ **

Suddenly, she felt her arm being yanked. It was Arthur, dragging her away from the skeleton and the golden heart. A part of her felt odd as she saw his figure shrinking with the growing distance. She held out her hand towards him, feeling an aching inside of her. The sad expression on the skeleton as he held his arm out for her pulled at her.

Lewis felt his heart break as he watched Arthur drag her away from him. She…hadn’t known him…Arthur must have don’t something to her, something to make her forget. There was no way that she’d stay with him if she knew what he’d done. Lewis could feel his rage rising, boiling over as the flames rose inside him. Arthur was trying to get between them…even now! He’d pay, Lewis swore.

“So you think I’ll let you take my life and Vivi?” It whispered, flames beginning to bleed over, rising all over his body. “I’ll never let you have her! I’ll make it so you can never get between us again!” Lewis roared, letting the flames of his hatred explode out. Sending them out to every inch of the mansion.

**_This time I might just disappear  
This time I might just disappear_ **

 

Arthur could feel the flames nipping at their heels as he pulled Vivi along behind him. The doors were just in front of them now, they were almost free! Almost…Arthur felt a pressure on his back. _Hold on!_ Mystery’s voice commanded in his head. That last push forced them out of the building and into the night as the flames blew out the building behind them

Lewis watched as the van drove away, taking them out of his reach. He felt so tired now, he’d expended almost every drop of his energy trying to catch them. He could feel himself disappearing back to the spirit realm. But there was no way he could let it end like this. She wasn’t safe with Arthur! He could never rest while Vivi was in that murderer’s hands. He grasped the broken heart in his hands. It reflected his weakened state, blue and cracked. He pressed a hidden button and it popped open, showing a picture of himself and Vivi. Seeing her smile, seeing how happy they had been together.

“I’ll find my way back to you, Vivi. I’ll protect you…I swear it!” he whispered as he disappeared. The mansion quietly disappeared as well, leaving no trace of what had happened on that dark night.


End file.
